world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
110113-(OOC)If you were gay...
CGA: ah i have to go to a party today CGA: i havent been to a party in like 4 months CCA: I was at a party last night... CGA: leon's gonna be there, and we're going to call each other doir and leon CUV: and then make out for a few hours I assume CCA: Mhmm sexy... CGA: whoa there CGA: <> only CUV: yeah right CCA: <3 FTFY... CURRENT acquiredCarne CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: I have $10 riding on at least 2nd base CCA: 5$ on 3rd... CUV: I've seen the way you comment at one another CGA: why the shit does everyone want me to do the do CGA: [[|#jfc]] CAC: that's got 15:1 odds CAC: risky bet CUV: ca lives on the edge CGA: ill make out with someone else to make him jealous CCA: I didn't choose the thug life... CCA: and it didn't choose me xD... CGA: should i bring a large machete CAC: at least get to 2nd base, I need more money CGA: i am being dirk fucking jeager, he would have a machete CCA: ffs just kiss the boy... CUV: woah-oh CGA: we'll just fester in awkward sexual tension whilst denying who we truly are CCA: play spin the bottle or 7 minutes in heaven... CAC: I'd still watch it CURRENT abyssalArrowaway CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. Hello CGA: lol i called him gay today and he just sort of looked at me and sighed CGA: so i said im gay too CGA: and i had to restrain myself from winking CCA: <33333333333333... CUV: winking? CCA: i think... CURRENT arcaneArtisan CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: wonking CAC: put all your money into this shit CUV: you should have just latched onto his face CAC: like a leech CGA: i wonk at everyone but wonking at him after calling each of us gay would have been really awkward CCA: Like a xeno larve... CUV: tounge that motherfucking into submission CCA: No it would have been peGrandpa reddit (talk)rfect... Sloppy gay make outs are fun CAC: so, stick your dick in his mouth and lay your eggs CUV: ahhh CCA: AC is a true romantic... CGA: p much thats the plan yeah CUV: memories from CoC CGA: but i gotta make him jealous first Give him the D CCA: ^^^... CAC: I know what the ladies like CAC: and the guys CCA: Make him your boyfrien... CCA: give him the d later... Lol CGA: jeez, i dont swing that way CGA: i mean, not usually CCA: wooooonk... CGA: but maybe i can make an exception ;) CUV: prick CCA: leading us along like that... CAC: 90 degrees one way, 270 degrees the other, same thing really CGA: omfg CUV: xD CCA: Is doir http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LN_L85b2zQ ... CGA: yeah i fit like all of the gay stereotypes so i guess im european CAC: or CCA: you just have to acccept yourself... CGA: but i want to do the do into a different do part CCA: you mean the butt?... CAC: butts are nice CGA: the butt isnt technically a do part CCA: Since CC isnt here... CAC: the ear? CGA: no CAC: nose? CGA: the CGA: *whispers* CGA: vajayjay CCA: ~^.^~= butts =~^.^~... CGA: intensify CCA: Thats a funny way to spell penis... CAA ceased responding to memo. CAC: sounds European CGA: [[|#jfc]] CCA: Jesus would want you to acccept... CCA: yallmuthafuckasneedjessus... CAC: Jesus on Jesus action gets me off CGA: anti homosexual shit was added to christianity in the 1800s CCA: exactly... CGA: wasnt gods thing like, loving everyone? CCA: yes... CCA: you know, before he flodded the world... CGA: oh CGA: hmm CCA: and know he jusges your sins :D... CCA: Luckily Homosexuality isn't actualy a sin... CCA: so go forth GA... CCA: and get the booty... CGA: what about the vixens CCA: Just say you're a homo... CCA: You will instantly be all their best friends, and they will never try to get you again...